Forgotten But Against
by KasumlieChan
Summary: Lucy was gone for four years, the whole guild missed her   But what happens when she comes back with an amnesia and a new look   I suck at summaries!  Even if you hate it rate it! Chapter 3 is up!
1. Prologue

It's been 4 years…4 years…..Lucy was gone for 4 years…..Where is Lucy right now? I hope she's safe…

"Huh…." Mirajane sighed as she poured milk unto Julio's glass

"Mira-san why are you so sad?" Julio asked with a smile on his face

"Do you know Lucy?" Mira answered

"Huh? Lucy Heartphilia? The key holder?" Julio said while drinking his milk

"Yes...Yes she is.." Tears started falling from Mira's eyes

"Oh! Mira-san I didn't mean to make you cry I'm sorry!" Julio said picking up a tissue

"Oh no no! I'm sorry Julio!" Mira answered

"I should get going Mira-san I'm going to find Juvia-san!" Julio waved goodbye


	2. Amnesia

Gray's POV

It was….

Horrible…..

I couldn't smile…

Since the day when Luc-…..

All went black…Or I would say…..

Sadness…Everywhere

BANG!

"Huh what's that?" I asked Mirajane

But….All I saw is a frozen Mirajane with tears overflowing her beautiful face

CRASH! Mirajane's favorite glass broke into pieces

"G…G….Gray look.." Mirajane said while still crying and slowly raising her hand to the direction she was looking

"Huh?" I said

"Lu….Lu….Lucy….Lucy?" I started crying while I was shaking

Then I looked around I saw that all the people in Fairytail started crying and staring

even Gajeel (Well a bit…)

She changed…..Her golden silky straight hair turned to curls which was in a ponytail form

Instead a sexy outfit…She was wearing a lose t-shirt and pants (Bad style man!)

She had a pale face….and skin

And I realized that I was already hugging her

"Ummm…This is akward…..And why are all people staring and crying?

Umm…Please lose your grip I can't breathe.." Lucy said while pushing me but she can't I am more stronger (and more appealing! *_* -_-?) than her

"Lose your grip mister" suddenly a gentle voice suddenly followed

It was a girl…Younger than Lucy

Then I lose my arms and backed away

"Ummmm…..Is this Fairytail? I wish to join…" She blushed

"Huh? Hahahahahhahahaha! You've already joined Lucy! And stop this joke!" I laughed but it was fake

"Huh? It's my first time here and most important….Who are you?" She asked while staring at me

And that was my most horrible day that happened to me….


	3. Regain,Refrain

"I….I can't believe Lucy lost all her memories.." Gray pounded his fists on the table while tears filling his face

"Well the Master even convinced her that she was in the guild and that she already knew us." I told him with tears flooding my eyes

"I WILL NOT BELIEVE THAT LUCY LOST ALL HER MEMORIES!" Natsu cried out loud while he slammed the door (which became broken)

"You moron! It was your fault why Lucy was all time brain-washed!" Gray grabbed the vest of Natsu while Gray was shaking fiercely

I can't handle the two fighting….Why am I stopping myself? Is it that I'm so hurt? Sad? Angry?

"Welll….IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT TOO YOU KNOW BOZO ANNNNDDD…..i WAS BEING CONSUMED BY AN EVIL SPIRIT!" Natsu shouted while kicking Gray's stomach

"Ouch!And I even thought that you would protect Lucy ALWAYS?" Gray stared at Natsu

I thought I would protect her always?

"Well you could have saved Lucy when I was being "Eaten"!" Natsu glared back

"Well…I…Ugh….Well I was startled!" Gray scratched his head

"Shut up Asshole!" Natsu was flooding with tears also

I had enough!

"Stop you two! Fighting will not regain anything! Can't you see that I'm also hurt so don't make everything worse!" I shouted and dropped to my knees

I can't hold it no more….I was too weak for now

"Erza…..I'm sorry" Natsu sniffled

"I can't believe I let Lucy down again…. I was consumed by a spirit…I let my guard down and now I hurt Lucy….It was all my fault if I….I wasn't stupid!" Natsu shouted while he was crying heavily

"You are stupid,stupid!" Gray whispered

"Well the only thing we can do is to bring back her memories." I suddenly got up on my feet and crossed my arms

"Ahhhhaaahhhaaa! Regain her memories? Pathetic! Useless! Pointless!" a laughing voice suddenly come out


	4. I,Natsu Dragneel

"What the hell?" Gray shook his head

"Ohhh! I've been seen!" someone squirmed

"After her!" Erza shouted while running towards the voice where it came from

After 3 hours, 7 minutes and 55 seconds….

"Gotcha!" Gray finally shouted while he panted heavily with his arms wrapped around the stranger's neck

"Uck! Hey! Lemme go! I…I…Ca…Can….Can't…..B….BREATHE!" the mysterious girl screamed while out of breathe

"Gray, let her go we're gonna let her speak!" Erza said with a husky voice

"Oh than-" the girl didn't finished her sentence when the lights gone out

"SO! First of all what's your name?" Erza pointed a finger to the girl's lips the girl fell down the chair while the others giggled softly

"I…I….am Illiego Kamarutsuki.." the girl surprisingly said while touching the wound

"Well….What did you said about being hopeless?" Gray crossed his arms

"Heyyyy! It's the girl who summoned the spirit!" Natsu shouted while pointing his arm to Illie

But the team weren't listening to Natsu they were listening to Illiego

"Well….I once worked for Lokiporoti Kouya….But the old geezer…Is Natsu his name? Oh yeah! That guy failed what I ordered" Ellie pouted

"Hey! I liked being called stupid than that!" Natsu growled

"Nice one Ellie!" Gray laughed hard

"My name's not Ellie! And anyway….I was ordered to take Lucy to Lokopo because she wanted her to become his son's wife but Natsu punched Lucy instead taking her to me and it caused so much more trouble when the impact on her head was huge and it caused amnesia….But the bad part is Lokopo cursed Lucy….she'll die or I would say self-destruct after 3 weeks…" Illiego had a gloomy face and shook her head

A silence filled the room, sniffling and taking out tssues were in there too….

"Is there any chance that she'll live?" Gray broke out the silence and slammed his fist on the table

"Well there is…Someone needs to take her place and die….after the person died Lucy will stay alive again and regain her memories but the person who switched places with Lucy will be gone like he or she was not even born in this world.." Illie handed the paper to Erza causing her to break the door

"I will take Lucy's place!" Natsu shouted while he stood

"Natsu…"

"Stupid"

"Nicompoop!"

"Shut-up! I'm serious! I hurt Lucy and it was all my fault! So I will get the punishment!"

"Natsu! You're very touching!"

"Nice! For a nincompoop!"


	5. Mob

Lucy's POV

"Ugh! Sto…Stop…."

Lucy was standing in front of the Dragneel's tomb

All of the people there cried, wined and can't accept what happened

She was flooding with tears too….But the only problem is….Why?

Why was she crying?

"Lucy! What are you doing! You don't even know him!" Lucy murmured between tears

Then all of a sudden, people started staring at her with murderous faces

"It's her! If she didn't appearred then Natsu would be alive instead!"

"Yeah! Natsu even risked his life for YOU and you couldn't remember? What kind of Nakama is that?" the stranger laughed while people glared at him

"Oh…Sorrie…"

"Get her!"

The crowd became a mob….A horrible mob…She didn't even know this people…But she started running then suddenly she remembered something

"_Lucy…..I'm so sorry…I will protect you always…..I swear it.." the pink-haired boy hugged Lucy tightly_

"_You didn't do anything Natsu….It's all my fault.." Lucy smiled and cleared the tears on his face _

Lucy collapsed "This is the end of you Lucy Heartphilia…" Lucy cried when the mob swiftly ran towards her.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed and panted heavily

"It was only a dream…A horrible dream.." Lucy touched her chest

"But it felt so real.." Lucy whispered and fell into her bed again

"Ugh...It's only 5:30 a.m." Lucy went to sleep again and sofly snored

Ugh…A very long day… Sorrie if the last chapter was stupid…..And this chapter is short


End file.
